Blood and Vampwolves
by Paradox-Thoughts-16
Summary: This is my fourth book. It starts off taking place after the last chapter of Eclipse but before the Epilogue. Enjoy and review!
1. We're Engaged

Author's Notes

This story starts after the last chapter of Eclipse but before the epilogue. Well this is my first Twilight series story so I hope you like it. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **As everyone probably knows, basically all ideas and characters came from Stephanie Meyer. Thank god for creating her! Though I wish I could claim Ed as my own. ;-)

"Edward, do we _have_ to do this?" I was very anxious-probably a little too anxious-about telling Charlie the news. It wasn't everyday that he heard about his one and only daughter getting married, especially straight out of high school. We were headed to the house now-with me on Edward's back- and he could probably feel me shaking.

"Bells, you were the one that wanted to do this in the first place! I don't see why you're making a big deal out of it now. But if you really don't want to..." He changed his gaze to look at me with wary eyes. I knew that look far to well by now.

"Great, now you're guilt tripping me! You just know that I could never say no to you," I grumbled. He smiled my favorite half-crooked smile and it knocked me breathless. I wasn't able to say anything until we reached my house. "I hope you're ready for what you're about to get. This could get very ugly."

"I certainly hope not," he said with a sly grin. "I wouldn't want anyone being too rash and getting hurt." He laughed at me when I realized that he was talking about me. I playfully smacked him in the arm, which hurt a lot, and stalked toward my house. If I hadn't been so worried, or scared, I would have gone straight inside. But the fact that I knew Charlie was home kept me from doing this.

"Bells," Edward came up from behind me, placing his arm around my waist. I looked up at him, a worried expression crossing my face. He smiled encouragingly at me before leading me to the door. "Everything will be fine."

When we stepped inside, we were greeted by an extremely grumpy Charlie. _Oh crap. This is gonna be interesting. _Edward's arm tightened around my waist as he said, "Good evening, Charlie."

"Edward." The brief nod from Charlie only showed that this was going to be hellish. "Did you two have a good day?"

"It was fantastic," I muttered feebly. Charlie's look turned questioning at my tiny voice. It must of also had something to do with the flush creeping across my face and how shaky I was compared to normal.

"Anything wrong? You seem a bit...worried."Charlie grinned and I knew he was hoping it had something to do with me and Edward. Well it did, but the news was going to be a bit more different than what he had in mind.

"Well erm..."

"Charlie, how about we sit down," Edward said. Ugh. I wish he wasn't always so calm. It was just a wee bit frustrating at times-mostly when I'm nervous. "So we came to give you some news. Don't jump to any conclusions and _please_ don't freak out."

"Okay, I'm listening." Charlie frowned a little and furrowed his brow. I don't think he really liked Edward telling him what to do.

"Well as you very well know, Bella and I are _very_ close. We've recently been discussing a lot of things like-"

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Oops. Wrong thing to scream. I figured that out when Charlie turned purple and passed out. Stupid nerves.

Edward ran to grab some smelling salts-he kept them in my room just in case-and ran back down the steps right as I splashed Charlie with water."Dad?"

"I told him not to freak out-"

"Will you shut up for just a second!"

"Bella?" Charlie slowly began coming around and Edward helped him to the couch. "What's going on?"

"We were, um, just telling you about our _engagement_." I waited for the explosion but nothing happened. I looked at Charlie's face but it showed no emotion. Slowly I walked to the couch and sat next to him. "Dad? You okay?"

"I thought that was just a bad dream," he muttered. He looked over at me and smiled weakly. "I really am happy for you Bells. It's just that this is so _soon_! I would have thought you would wait till at least college." He sighed and I instantly felt concerned. Who was going to take care of him when I was gone? What happened if someone-or something-attacked him and I wasn't here?

"Dad, I know it's soon but Edward _really_ loves me. I'm going to go through with this but what gonna happen to you?" Charlie immediately started laughing when I asked this.

"You sound like you're expecting me to commit suicide or something! I know it won't be the same around here without you but nothings going to change about my sanity." He smiled and hugged me tightly. "I'm so happy for you two. Now I'm just worried about you telling your mom." I gulped.

"I forgot about that little detail." All color drained from my face and I looked to Edward. He just smiled warily, expecting the worst would come from Renee. It was probably true. She was pretty bad about hearing news like this. Especially since this is how hers and Charlie's marriage started. "Are we calling her or visiting her?"

"You know her better than I do," he scowled. "Though from what I do know about her, I say it would probably go better if we visited. We'd take Alice with us too," he added hastily, seeing Charlie's disapproving look about Edward and I going on a trip together by ourselves.

"That's a great idea!" Charlie and I said this at the same time, making all three of us laugh. Then I added, "Plus, Alice's charm always helps out with making things go smoothly."

"So when do we want to go?"

"Tomorrow, I guess." Edward looked at me skeptically to make sure I was telling the truth. He realized I was and look turned serious.

"We'll have to get plane tickets tonight then. Are you sure about this?" I smiled.

"No but we have to tell her sometime. Maybe she'll take it well and be like Alice, wanting to help set it up and everything." My smile turned to a frown. I actually hoped she _wouldn't _be like that. That is, considering that we don't need someone else helping and Alice wanted to do the whole wedding by herself anyway.

"Sounds fine to me," Charlie said. "Should we call her and tell her you're visiting?"

"No. Renee prefers things to be a surprise." Kind of like what we're about to spring on her. I stood up and walked over to Edward, "Well if we're doing this tomorrow then I need to go pack. Help me Edward?"

"Actually I was hoping to have a private word with Charlie."

"What?!" I was shocked. Since when did Edward ever want to talk to Charlie. I checked his eyes to make sure he wasn't hungry and placed a hand against his forehead-for Charlie's benefit. He scowled. "Are you insane?" I whispered.

"Maybe, but I need to do this. Now go upstairs and stop worrying that I'm going to eat him." I blushed and he gave me his favorite crooked smile. He knew that smile could get me to do anything. It was like hypnotizing someone.

"Fine," I grumbled, marching up the stairs and pretending to slam my bedroom door when truthfully, I was listening at the top of the steps. I heard Edward first.

"Lets go outside. I have a feeling that she's still listening." I could hear Charlie chuckle as they made their way out the door, leaving me fuming at the top of the stairs. I walked into my room to start packing, releasing all of my anger onto my things. What were they saying that could be so important?


	2. Risking Lives

**Author's Notes**

I hope you liked my first chapter. Please review! I promise I won't bite. Lol...vampire pun. Well on with the next chapter. If you have any suggestions for my story, please message me. I'd love to hear what you have to say. Sorry if there are any problems. Like I said, just message me and I'll be sure to fix whatever it is (within reason). Also, I sometimes purposely make the characters a little out of character so don't worry about those sections. I'm rambling. I hate when that happens. So lets get started!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or main ideas of this story. They are all Stephenie Meyer's (well except some of the ideas which I came up with myself...otherwise I'm just borrowing her things).

Edward's P.O.V

I could feel Bella's presence close by as I was about to talk with Charlie. "Let's go outside. I have a feeling she's still listening." He chuckled lightly as we made our way out the door. As we walked out, I noticed he was thinking about taking his police belt with him. He decided against it when I hesitated and looked over to see what he was doing. Once outside he looked at me questioningly.

"So what's going on Edward? If you didn't want Bella to hear whatever you're about to say, it must be either about her, extremely important, or very embarrassing." I knew he was hoping it was embarrassing-I read his thoughts of course-and laughed quietly enough so he couldn't hear me. But then it hit me. The wind whipped by, sending that scent in my face. _Bella!_ I couldn't believe she was stooping so low just to hear what I was going to say to Charlie. It wasn't very important. I just wanted to be able to tell him this without her there to get all embarrassed about it. Oh well, she'll just have to be embarrassed anyway.

"I just wanted to tell you that I _promise_ I will always take the best of care of your daughter. If a life or death situation came up-which I sincerely hope it wouldn't-I would stand in front of a bullet to save her." Charlie nodded approvingly as I thought to myself, _Though once she's _changed_ a bullet wouldn't even scratch her. _I scowled and Charlie raised an eyebrow. Looking up, I smiled innocently, while at the same time hearing Bella's giggles from her bedroom window. He heard her too and frowned.

"I think you had an audience." Now he shook his head in disapproval. "That girl is so rude sometimes. Are you sure you'll be able to live with her?" His question was teasing but my answer was serious.

"Absolutely. Chief Swan, I love your daughter with my whole heart. I swear that I would always be willing to risk my own life for her and when she's down I'll help her back up. If I ever hurt her-which I never would-I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Her giggles stopped and I could hear her shut the window. _Did I upset her?_

"Well then, all I can say is congratulations and good luck with your lives. I just hope your relationship won't end up like mine and Renee's." He stared off towards the forest and an awkward silence creeped over us. Charlie was the first to break it. "I think you should go see if Bella needs help packing. You know how she is." I nodded and hurried to her room. When I reached it, the door was locked. Most likely to keep out Charlie in case he decided to come up and see what she was doing. I reached up to knock on the door when I heard her muffled sobs.

"Bella? Can I come in?"

Bella's P.O.V

I had been holding my head out of my window in curiosity. Edward had wanted to talk to Charlie-which is already strange enough-and he didn't want me to hear whatever they were saying. But being me, I opened my window anyway so I could pry in on their conversation. Now I wish I hadn't. He didn't say anything bad but he said things so emotional, that I started to cry.

I slowly shut the window and leaned against the wall, sliding to the floor as I started to cry. Trying to muffle the sound, I placed my head between my knees. I really didn't want him to come up here at this precise moment since I would have to explain why I was crying. But as usual, my wish didn't come true. I heard a small knock at the door followed by, "Bella? Can I come in?" I didn't want to let him in but my instincts took over as I got up and crossed the room. As soon as I undid the lock, Edward was in my room with his arms wrapped around me. I started to sink back to the ground but instead he picked me up and carried me to my rocking chair.

"I'm sorry," I managed to say between sobs.

"For what?" His look puzzled me. It was like he thought I was insane, which was probably true although he would never tell me that. "You have emotions. So what? If I could have emotions-"

"Which you basically do Mr. Drama Queen." He frowned

"May I continue?" I nodded and my sobs slowed to the point where I was just sniffling. "If I could have _actual _emotions, I wouldn't care if I was crying or not. It means you're expressing yourself. Which actually helps me sometimes since I don't know what you're thinking." He brushed a lock of stray hair behind my ear and pressed his lips to my forehead. I shifted so I was resting my head on my chest.

"I'm just surprised you haven't ask me why I was crying." _Oh great. Now he's gonna ask why I was crying. Me and my stupid big mouth. _

"Do you want to tell me?" He looked surprised at what I said. Then he must have become curious because he started dazzling me with his beautiful golden eyes. I got lost a blurted everything out.

"Well you see, I was curious about what you were saying to Charlie so I stuck my head out my window." He laughed but I continued. "When I heard the last thing you said...I don't know what happened, I just started crying. So I blame you for my random outburst of tears."

"Me?! Why you are utterly absurd." We both laughed so hard that after a while, I was gasping for breath. Then, just to make matters worse, he kissed me. I had so little breath at the time that I completely stopped breathing. It worried him and he stopped. "Bella, are you okay?"

"You" **gasp **"Are" **gasp** "Going" **gasp** "To" **gasp** "Kill" **gasp** "Me!" He chuckled lightly.

"So you are more worried about me kissing you than me marrying you?" I glared at him. He just smiled his innocent, dazzling smile and I almost melted in his arms.

"That's not what I said."

"Oh? So what did you say?"

"I said that I'm worried about walking down the aisle with you and when it comes time to kiss the bride, that I'll faint right then and there." He kissed me again till I was breathless.

"I would never do that!"

"Sure." I said sarcastically. He shot me one of his 'stop trying to put me down' looks and I stood up. I was a bit light-headed still and wobbled when I tried to walk. Edward caught me but when I turned to look at him, he was still frowning. "Oh Edward I was just joking. Stop taking me so seriously." He put up his hand to shush me and I frowned. I didn't enjoy being shushed and he knew it. But then he leaned very close to my ear and started whispering.

"It's not you that I'm frowning about. Charlie's outside the door listening to our every word. Act natural and start packing." I nodded hastily and got to work. Edward helped out with a few things but was busy listening to Charlie's thoughts most of the time. I heard him gasp when I was almost finished. "He wants to come in. Keep packing and don't do anything rash," he added teasingly. I stuck my tongue out at him as he stood by the door waiting for Charlie to knock. It felt like years before he actually decided to knock. He must have been changing his mind multiple times. It wouldn't be surprising.

"May I come in for a minute?" I nodded to Edward and he opened the door slowly so as not to startle Charlie. He walked in and looked around. "Wow. I thought for sure I was going to walk into a mess but this is shocking. No one got hurt and not a single piece of mess in sight." He looked between Edward and I and we smiled sweetly.

"Well I didn't want to have to clean anything up. That would just waste more time." Edward raised his eyebrows at me like I was lying, but since I wasn't I just stared back at him coolly until he looked back to Charlie. Charlie glanced down at his watch.

"You two better get going. But first," he said looking at Edward who looked perfectly content at the idea of leaving. "First I want to have a word with Bella."

"What?! You do?" Charlie must have been under-the-weather if he wanted to have a conversation with me. I mean I had gotten my shyness from him and the whole time I'd been living here, he'd hardly ever wanted to have an actual conversation. Edward mumbled something, picked up my bags, and left for his car shutting the door behind him. He was going to hear everything anyway so it didn't really matter. I think he was just upset that Charlie wanted him out.

"So?"

"Oh! I just wanted to tell you that no matter what your decisions, I'll always love you. And if he ever hurts you," he grinned slyly, popping his knuckles, "I'll tear him to shreds." I chuckled at the idea of Charlie even trying to tear Edward to shreds and he looked back at me very seriously. "This is no laughing matter Bella. I love you and I don't want to see you hurt."

"I know Dad but I have a pretty good idea of the future for me and it doesn't include Edward hurting me. Don't you realize how much we love each other?" Charlie came up to me and hugged me. He actually _hugged _me. That hardly ever happens. He _must _care about me.

"I do realize how much you love each other. And that's why I'm worried. You two love each other so much that I'm afraid if something happens, you won't tell me. Then I can't help you fix it and Bella, I don't want that to happen." I looked up at him to see tears forming in his eyes. On whim, I decided that now would be a good time to hug him back.

"Dad, I _promise _I will tell you if something is wrong. But I really need to go. We have got to get tickets for tomorrow plus, Alice will need help getting ready and she's definitely going to want to play 'dress up Bella.'" He laughed so hard that he had thrown his head back.

"Alright then. Good luck telling your mom and remember your promise."

"Okay," I said hugging him one more time then rushing out the door. Edward was waiting by his car and smiled when he saw me coming. "Don't say anything," I warned as he continued to smile. Somehow I managed to gracefully slide into his car. No wait, _he _slid me into his car gracefully. Oh well. I can hope can't I?

"Ready?" He hopped into the driver's seat and brought the engine to life. I was so stuck on looking at his face that I didn't know what he'd asked me until he laughed and said, "I'll take that as a yes," and drove off towards the large white house by the lake.


	3. Bad Psychiatrists'

Author's Notes:

I hope you liked my last chapter. If the name of the chapter threw you off then go me! That was the purpose of it. Can't wait to hear what you have to say. I wouldn't even care if you said bad things. That just reminds me that I'm human **sob** and it helps to let me know what I need to work on. Thanks for reading. Once again I'm blabbering. Lets get to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or general ideas in this fanfic. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer (who is probably the next JK Rowling which is saying something considering if you've read my user name) :-/

Bella's P.O.V

I always loved car rides with Edward. It was so peaceful just listening to the purr of the engine or just talking to each other in a place we both knew was private. Most of the time anyway. I looked over at him and noticed that he was gripping the wheel rather tightly. Reaching my hand up, I placed it on one of his and began massaging it. He looked at me and smiled feebly. "You realize I can barely feel that right?" I laughed.

"Well duh Mr. Rock Hard Vampire. I mean I didn't expect it to feel like an actual massage for you." We both sat there and smiled at each other for a few minutes. I was always able to get lost in his eyes. They were just so gorgeous and perfect, just like him. After a while he broke eye contact and looked back to the road. "Is something wrong?"

"Something is wrong," he said, scrunching his face. "But I don't know if you want to hear it."

"I always want to hear what you have to say." I smiled innocently at the scrutinizing face he was giving me. "Well maybe not _always _but I want to now. So go ahead. What's on your mind?"

"Are you my psychiatrist now?"

"If you want me to be."

"Okay then." He reached over and held my hand in his. "Well I'm still having an issue about changing my fiance, Bella. She's great but I don't know if I have the courage, strength, or mind to change her. What should I do?" Looking at me expectantly, I opened my mouth but shut it when I thought of something better to say.

"Well I say you should talk to this girl face-to-face about your internal problem. If this is what she really wants, then you should shape up your hard ass and get it the hell over with. But if she would wait then you should definitely take that option over all." He looked at me knowingly.

"You aren't a very good psychiatrist, Dr. Swan. The answer that this girl would give me is perfectly obvious but I still fight myself internally whenever I think about it. Is there a possible way to convince her to wait."

"No comment," I said hastily. His jaw set and he went back to looking out at the road. "Good grief Edward. Fine I'll answer!" He had been dazzling me and I gave in. "I say that if her mind is set, there is no possible way you will get her to change it. But it would still be good to tell her about your problem so she can help you cope with it. I bet you she wouldn't care a bit if you needed help just like you wouldn't care if she needed your help." He looked away from me. Was I really that bad? Just tells me I should never try to major-or minor for that matter-psychology.

As we started to near the house, Edward started to speak. "Would you really help me get through this?" His question was sincere and I couldn't help myself but feel sorry for him.

"Absolutely! Why in the world would you think I wouldn't?" I looked at him questioningly as he stop the car in the driveway and put his face in his hands. Gently I laid my hand on his back. "Well if you aren't going to talk then I'll make my confession." He looked up, sadness showing in his eyes. "I'm scared to death about our wedding." He looked shocked. After a while I couldn't stand it so I began to get out of the car. Surprisingly he didn't get out.

"Bella?" He whispered my name so quietly that I wasn't sure whether I was hallucinating or not.

"Yes?"

"Are you really that scared about our wedding?" I sighed and got back in the car. Though while getting in, I hit my head on the roof. Edward muffled his laughter. I scowled at him and he leaned over to kiss the newly forming bump on my head. "I'm sorry if you're nervous. But truthfully I can't wait."

"It's not the wedding I'm worried about. What I'm worried about is Renee not approving and all of my friends not approving. And I know you won't like this but I really would like Jacob to come. Though with the way Jake is..." I dropped the sentence there and looked into Edward's eyes. He looked back at me with sorrow and pity. I started crying. _Not again. Haven't I cried enough in front of Edward today?_ I was torturing myself and Edward with my tears of agony. He hated seeing me in pain. But as soon as the tears were flowing, he was out of the car and at my door picking me up bridle style.

As soon as we reached the door, Edward was greeted with a bombardment of questions. "Edward!?"

"What did you do to her?!"

"Is she okay?"

"Who hurt her cause I'll hurt them?!"

"Guys shut up! Let me take her upstairs to rest. Oh, and Alice, could you get us plane tickets? For all three of us?" Alice started bouncing excitedly.

"Yay! I do get to go with you. I've always wanted to visit Renee in Florida." Her pixie face was brighter than usual as she skipped daintily to the room. I had my head buried in Edward's shoulder by now, my face blood red and tear stained. I didn't notice that he'd already run upstairs to his room, so it took me by surprise when I felt myself being laid gently on his bed. He gently brushed my hair away from my face and kissed me.

I leaned in to the kiss and he pulled away then started showering kisses down my neck. In between kisses he managed to whisper, "Are you okay?" I nodded, not trusting my voice. It probably wouldn't even work right now. So instead, I leaned down to place my lips back on his.

Eventually after kissing for several minutes, he stopped due to the fact that I had no breath left and it he kept kissing me like that, I'd probably have a heart attack. I leaned back against the headboard and he pressed his ear against my chest. "I'm really gonna miss the sound of that you know," he whispered, sighing.

"I know you will but it'll be the same way for me. Just in a different way. I'll miss the way you smell once I'm turned because right now, you smell heavenly. After the change you'll smell just like me so it won't seem any different than a usual smell." He looked at me hopefully like I would change my mind. I decided to add some more on. "Edward, I'm not saying that I'm not going to change. I'm just saying that it'll be hard on me too. Don't feel like you're alone on this. I don't like seeing you in distress just like you don't like me in pain or distress."

"I know. It's just that-"

"You don't want want me to give up my life and soul and become part of the eternal damnation. I know all of this already! Ever since I expressed that I wanted to join you, you've been dead set against it. But I promise you that becoming one of you doesn't mean I lose my soul and I believe this to be to good to be an eternal damnation. You have been a vampire longer but can't you see that I want to be yours and only your forever and ever? I'm scared too but sometimes you just have to get over it and move on. Edward, I'll help you through this but in return please please please promise that you'll at least try to believe that by changing me, you're doing a favor. Also that you aren't taking my soul and forcing me to become part of the damned because all of that's a lie. Can you do that?" I looked at him expectantly throughout my whole lecture. During that time, I saw every emotion between remorse and shock. Now I was seeing uncertainty flashing through his eyes.

"Bella, but how do you know it's not true? Like you just said, I've been in this for a long time and you haven't so how should you know? I can promise you that I can _try _to believe those things but I don't know if it'll happen. For years that's all I've believed about this 'life' and it'll be hard to pull away from. Especially when we're talking about you." I blushed as he brushed his thumb along my cheek. "But I will try I promise. As long as that's all you want. Actually while we're talking about your wants. How about another car?" I groaned and he laughed. He already knew how I felt about ditching the truck and buying a fast car. "I bet you'll change your mind once you're a vampire."

"Doubt it," I said matter-of-factly. Then I yawned and leaned back against the pillow. Gently, he pressed a kiss against my forehead while rubbing circles on my arms. His gentle touch slowly lulled me to unconsciousness.

Edward's P.O.V

Bella was lying very still next to me, the sound of her gentle breathing filling the room. That's when I heard it. The soft footsteps excitedly ran up the stairs to my door. She obviously didn't have a vision of Bella being asleep when she got here. "Oh Edward!" She opened the door and walked in. "I got the tickets. We're-"

"Alice," I whispered. "Shush! Bella's asleep if you haven't noticed and I don't want her rudely awakened. She looked taken aback.

"Well sorry. I just thought you'd like to know that we need to be in Seattle at noon tomorrow." She looked very upset with me still when she added, "We'll need to leave early-ish so we can get there on time. Make sure she's up by seven. You know how long she takes to get ready. Plus," she added smiling, "Rose and I want to beautify her before the trip so we'll need extra time for that."

"Fine Alice. I'll make sure that happens." She glared one more time and left the room. Finally peace and quiet.

"No I don't want a Hummer. How the hell would I get in it, much less drive it?!" Ah, I see the topic tonight was what car we'd be buying in the future. This could get good.


	4. Morning Abnormalities

Author's Notes

I feel very honored to have my story on your story alert lists. Yay, I'm loved! Though I wish you guys would review. It would reassure me that my story doesn't suck (though I would hope it doesn't since you would be getting e-mails when my possibly sucky story was updated) and I like to hear what you have to say. Not much more I can continue this with...lets go to the disclaimer. Wait! I found mistakes in my last chapter. In that line that says "Eventually after kissing for several minutes, he stopped due to the fact that I had no breath left and it he kept kissing me, I'd probably have a heart attack." Change that 'it' to an 'if' so that makes sense. Sorry if that confuzzled you. Again, to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I absolutely positively do not own any of the characters or general ideas in this story. Just because I wrote this down doesn't mean I can claim it. Hence the meaning of disclaimer. TO THE STORY!

Bella's P.O.V

Startled, I awoke. Rolling over to look at the clock I noticed it was 7 am. Ugh. Turning the other way, I realized that my statue wasn't there. "Edward?" He ran into the room.

"Wow, you woke up right on time." I scowled and he smiled innocently.

"You disappeared and scared me. Also why do I need to be awake so early?" He looked at me pointedly, like there was some obvious answer to my question. Oh, duh. That's because it _was _an obvious answer. "Oh, we're going to Jacksonville! What time are we leaving?"

He smiled angelically. It was a little _too _angelic for even him. "Well, first you're going to get ready, then Alice and Rose want to beautify you, and then we'll leave at 9:30. It'll probably take us about two hours to get there, considering how fast we drive." I was gaping. He noticed this and walked over to me, gently kissing me good morning. "So, lets say we go get you breakfast." Scooping me up bridal style, we ran downstairs into the already full dining room. Though I didn't know why everyone else was there, since I was the only one eating. Edward sat me down in a chair and took a seat in the chair next to mine.

"Good morning, Bella." Esme walked in from the living room. She headed to the kitchen and began to prepare something. "I hope you like French toast because that's what you're having this morning." Edward looked startled.

"Fr-French toast?" Esme nodded smiling. "Esme, don't you remember the last time we tried making that? It ended up as French ashes." Now, she was by Edward smacking him in the head with a spatula.

"Edward Cullen! You take that back right now!" He was out of the room in a flash but from a distance I still heard, "It's just the truth!" Everyone was laughing now, even Carlisle who had just appeared out of nowhere.

"He can read minds yet he still says the things he does." Carlisle was chuckling and shaking his head. "By the way, good morning Bella. Have a good night?"

"Yes, it was fine. But I'm pretty sure I said something last night, 'cause when I woke up, Edward was smiling like an angel. Too much of one actually." Alice's body was shaking with laughter.

"Well from what I heard, you were discussing cars, your love for Edward, and your favorite fruits. May I ask what a kum-nana is?" By now, every single person-including me-was laughing their head off.

"Why oh why do I say these things? Like I don't embarrass myself enough already," I sighed as Edward walked back into the room. Kissing my cheek, he re-claimed his seat next to me.

"But love, you say the most entertaining things I've ever heard. Like, apparently I was trying to buy you a Hummer." She looked at me in shock.

"I would fall just walking up to it. Trying to get in it would be most difficult, but how on earth would you expect me to drive it?" Edward started laughing. I just glared at him 'till he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"That's almost exactly what you said last night," he said with a laugh. I looked genuinely shocked. Never in my life had I said something that I'd said from a dream. Well except for 'I love you Edward.' Though I didn't count that much since it would always be true. 

Esme walked over with food in hand. Considering it was Esme cooking, the food smelled exceptionally good and looked it too. "Wow Esme, this looks amazing!" I began to dig in and she smiled at me. While eating I just happened to notice her mouth, 'Ha! In your face!' to Edward. Almost spitting out my food from the laughter I was holding in, I looked over at Edward's upset face. Upset as in mad none the less. So once I'd swallowed, I leaned over to kiss him and his face relaxed a little.

"You don't play fair. Now I can't tell what Esme is thinking!" I chuckled and shoved the rest of my food into my mouth.

"I've gotta go take a shower. I'll be down in a minute." But before I could get up from the table to take my dishes to the sink, Esme had collected them and Alice, along with Rosalie were on either side of me, grinning wildly.

"Actually Bella, we had other plans for you." That's when they each grabbed an arm in prisoner position and literally dragged me upstairs. Thank God they went human paced because vampire speed would have given me the worst rug burn of all time. Not to mention that I already had it from human speed and a few splinters from the stairs. "Now sit and stay," Alice instructed as they promptly set me in a beauty salon chair. They both ran from the room to gather their beauty supplies and ran back as I was about to run for my life. "Oh no you don't!" They grabbed me again and called Jasper to pin me to the chair. I was wishing it was Edward, because at least we could have annoyed the hell out of them by constantly making out. But _no_, it was Jasper. So I decided to have my own fun. I bet he just _loved _mood swings.


	5. I'm Not in the Mood

Author's Notes

Well coughing and sneezing don't help when I'm trying to think of what to write. The chapters are pretty bumpy right now because well I didn't plan them out as well as I have the later chapters planned. Also, I want to thank the all amazing radio station K92 because they provide me with the music I listen to while writing these chapters. Also, I'd like to thank all my faithful readers who express their likes for my story by sticking it on their alert list instead of reviewing. I have two reviews (which makes me very happy). Keep reviewing please! BTW...look for Bandaid01 (she's an author and my BF) and look at her story intro thingy. It's for a story we wrote together. Now to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Even though I get tired of writing this, I still do not under any circumstances own any of the characters or main ideas in this fanfiction. I'm definitely not Stephenie Meyer for the fact that I'm not nearly as talented as she is. I could never have come up with her stories. She's amazing. Move over JK Rowling, you have competition!

Bella's P.O.V

First, just to see what I could do to him, I forced myself to think _extremely _sad thoughts. I was almost to crying point when I heard Jasper sniffle. Then, he began to dry sob! Right there where I was forcing him to feel this way. It must have been especially embarrassing since Alice was there too. She looked at him worriedly and asked, "Jazz, are you okay?" He just nodded and turned his head away. This was going to be _way _too much fun. 

I glanced around the room and noticed that Rosalie and Alice weren't paying attention to my mentality. So I started working my magic. Being human did have some advantages after all. So why shouldn't I use them? I immediately thought of how I was forced to come up here and made myself pissed. Jasper's head snapped back to me and we glared at each other for a long period of time. That is until I thought of my next great mood. Peppiness. "OMG Alice. I love love love what you're doing with my hair." She looked at me like I'd just confessed I was a vampire.

"Who are you and what did you do with Bella?!" I laughed.

"I am Bella silly! I can't believe you would ask such a stupid question." I made sure that I was using my most preppy voice. All of a sudden, Jasper's face broke into a huge smile and he giggled. He really _giggled._

"Wow Alice," he started in a preppy, high-pitched voice. "I didn't know you could be so air headed!" That was definitely the wrong thing for him to say. Alice leapt over me and tackled him! Rosalie looked shocked and worried.

"I think we should leave. This could end up with one of those mushy-gushy make out scenes that ends up in bed." I nodded and we left as quickly and quietly as possible. Well Rosalie did fine but I tripped once on the way out so she had to take the time to catch me before we were able to make it downstairs. Once back in the kitchen, she looked at me and grimaced. "Um, we weren't exactly done. You look like a model of one half of your head and yourself on the other half. Well if that makes since at least." I grimaced and nodded my head.

"It does make sense but it sounds terrible. Could you either finish me or take it all of." She looked amused.

"I think I'll finish you. You know, for Edward's sake." I swore I heard her say _and to get back at Alice, _under her breath but I couldn't tell for sure. I mean what would she want to get back at Alice for anyway. Though I guess if there was a reason, it would be personal. I actually sat patiently as Rosalie finished doing my hair and makeup. When she was done she handed me a mirror.

"With my luck, I'll break this and have seven years of bad luck added on top of the luck I already have." Rosalie laughed and I looked into the mirror. I swore I was staring at a vampire. Well except for the fact that I wasn't pale anymore. Rosalie had put on me some foundation slightly darker than my skin color, mascara, lipgloss, light pink eye shadow, and some light brown blush. Most of it looked natural thank God. Then I looked at my hair. Somehow they had managed to curl it and put it in a messy bun. I was gaping at it when Edward walked in.

"Wow Bells, you look...so beautiful that I can't think of a word to describe it." Edward was looking me up and down when I realized I hadn't changed. 

"Um Rosalie?" She turned her head from the window she was looking out to look at me.

"Need something?" I nodded and gestured to my pajamas. She looked at me shocked and commented, "Alice didn't tell you what you're wearing?" When I shook my head, she got the same evil look on her face that she had been wearing when they announced my beautification treatment.

"Uh oh..." She grabbed my hand and dragged me to Edward's room. Once there I noticed an assortment of new clothes laid out...everywhere. "What the-"

"What should you wear? What should you wear?" She kept chanting this as she walked around the room, examining every piece of clothing there was.

"Is this all-"

"Yours? No silly! Only half of it is yours. The others are mine and Alice's." She was still circulating the room as I gaped at her in shock.

"Only half?! There are like a _million_ things here!" I emphasized 'million' so she might get the picture that I couldn't accept any of these, much less half of it.

"There are not one million things here Bella." She turned to me and stated this very exasperated. "There are sixty clothing articles here. That means you'll take thirty home with you."

"It might as well be a million," I muttered. 

"What was that?" Like she hadn't heard.

"Oh, nothing." I smiled sickeningly sweet. Actually in a way _Rose _would smile.

"That's what I thought," she said as she dragged me towards the bathroom. This whole time with me thinking, _Welcome to your doom._


	6. Apparently Gucci

Author's Notes

Guess what? Polls are closed and we have a tie! No, I won't tell you what the winners were, just that you will find out later. Also, I would very much enjoy if you read the story my BFF and I are writing. It's called Sweet, Sour, and In Between by BellaJacobDuet. I would also like to thank you for being faithful readers. It means very much to me that someone at least is reading my story. I also welcome any kind of review. The harsh ones help with my writing skills. Just don't make them too bad. And the nice ones make me feel all happy inside.

Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, ideas, places, and songs belong to their respective owners. Otherwise, everything else I've come up with and those actually do belong to me (they just aren't patented yet).

Edward's P.O.V

I was waiting in the living room for my Bella to arrive. We really needed to leave soon and while Alice was still fighting with Jasper-though not so much a fight anymore-Rose was playing dress up with Bella. I stood up and went to the bottom of the stairs. "Alice," I said in a normal voice, knowing she would still hear me. "we need to leave in ten-" Just as I was about to finish my sentence, Rosalie showed up with Bella at the top of the stairs. I gaped at her.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella gave me a worried expression as I looked her up and down. She was wearing a tan blazer and tank top set that showed off quite a bit of cleavage and black pants that were made of a very tight material that appeared to be leather but wasn't. _Wow. She looks hot! _"Edward! I said, are you okay?"

"Absolutely," I murmured. As Bella descended the stairs, I looked around her to mouth 'thank you' to Rosalie, who thought in return _Well, I try. _I gave her a sarcastic look and she whisked away to hers and Emmett's room.

Bella's P.O.V

Rosalie had dragged me all the way to the bathroom, shoving me in, and throwing a set of clothes in for me to wear. As I looked at the tag, I noticed that it said Gucci on it. _Perfect. Cause I really need an outfit as expensive as this. _I put in on anyway, knowing that if I came out without it _she _would force me into it. "Almost done?" God, vampires were _so _impatient.

"I'm getting there." I began tugging on the slim fit black slacks. They felt like leather but I couldn't find the tag so I didn't know for sure. After that, I gently placed on the low cut, tan tank top with matching tan blazer to go over it. Examining myself in the mirror, I realized that for once, I actually looked pretty decent. As I walked out, Rosalie squealed.

"I _knew _it would look great! Oh, Edward's going to love it!" I could feel myself blushing brightly as she then proceeded to drag me to the stairs. When I reached the top, I saw Edward. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs with a shocked look on his angel face. _Oh no, he hates it!_

"Edward, what's wrong?" He started looking me up and down and raised his eyebrows. "Edward?" He ignored my comment and continued to stare at me.

"Edward! I said are you okay?"

"Absolutely." He said this so quietly that I wasn't sure I heard him right. I smiled as he did to me and started down the stairs. Though while doing this, I noticed him lean around me to thank Rosalie, who smiled and thought something to him that made his look turn sarcastic. I didn't hear her leave but the next thing I knew, she was gone. Although by then, I had also reached Edward at the bottom of the stairs. Giving me a chaste kiss, he took my hand and lead me toward the car.

"Edward," I stated noticing that Alice's car had things in it too, "is Alice not riding with us?"

"No, she's not. She figured we'd like our privacy before the flight. Especially since we'll be with Renee soon enough." He chuckled lightly when he saw the panic flood my face. "Don't worry. Alice says her reaction isn't _that _bad."

"But does that mean it's still bad?!" My voice was starting to rise in volume and pitch. I was nervous enough already and I didn't need the shock of knowing what her reaction was going to be beforehand. My breathing turned ragged as I started thinking of all the possibilities.

"Bella we'll be fine. Don't worry about it." He smiled at me and my breath caught. Chuckling, he gently slid me into his car and was in the driver's seat, starting the car before I could even turn my head. Though the next thing I knew, a small streak was racing past the front of the car to the yellow Porche. I laughed when I saw how disgruntled Alice looked. Hearing me, she scowled in my direction before starting her car. Pulling out of the driveway, I saw Jasper standing in their livingroom window. His depressed look sent a pain through my heart.

"Edward?" He looked at me as we pulled out onto the main road.

"What's wrong, love?"

"It's Jasper," I stated looking to see Edward's reaction.

"What about Jasper?" He seemed genuinely confused at what I was getting to.

"Well, he looked so sad. Is he okay?" Edward chuckled and gently held my hand in his.

"He's fine. It's just that he doesn't exactly like Alice leaving for longer than 24 hours. He's scared of what he may do if he loses control and she's not around." Understanding and guilt filled me in the instant he said those things.

"Now I feel guilty that we told Charlie she'd come without her permission." I sighed and leaned my head back against the seat.

"Bells, she wouldn't have come if she didn't want to or if she was worried that something _would _happen."

"I guess you're right."

"I _know _I'm right." He smiled at me as we pulled onto the highway.

"Someone's being self-centered," I teased. Laughing, he leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"And I have good reasoning too."

"What would that be?" I was curious about his answer. Unless it was-

"You. I get to keep you with me apparently forever and ever." In that moment I saw all of his love for me flood through his face. There was one thing I needed him to clarify though.

"Apparently?"

"You know I still don't _want _to change you. I just know that I have a promise to keep. So it's apparent to me that you're going to be with me for eternity." Tears started to well in my eyes from all the love in that sentence.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered leaning my head on his shoulder. My eyes started to drift shut as he leaned his head next to my ear.

"I love you too, love. Now rest. We'll be there soon."

"Mm-hm," I mumbled slipping into darkness.

* * *

I'm very sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've just had so much to do these past few months. I hope to start updating more often now that school is out though I'm going to warn you, I'll be going out of town Thursday and won't be back till Monday. Hopefully I'll be able to update before I leave so you can have at least one more chapter. Also, I know this chapter wasn't the most interesting. I just really needed a filler chapter. I'm also glad to say that I've recently gotten a review from vampirelova99 who is like my new best friend since someone finally left me a review! You're the best! Kat


	7. Rape Accusations

Author's Note

Hey! Um, sorry about that whole "I'll try to update before I leave" thing. I had other things to do and didn't get a chance to update before leaving. Then once I got back I only had a little time before leaving to go to camp. I'm just a busy busy girl...oh well. Gotta have something to do right? I know I do. I'm currently listening to my new 4 gig Zune that I bought with my birthday money. Also, I told you about my other story I'm writing with my friend, well besides that story I'm also writing an original story. It's on (or is it .net?). The story is called Jennifer's Rebel. So far I've only had time to write the preface but I'm gonna update it soon. I'm rambling now...let's get to the story then!

Disclaimer: Anything that's publicly recognized is not mine. Those things belong to their respective owner(s). I wish I _did _own some of them but that's just a fantasy that won't come true. "Breathe in, breathe out, move on." Jimmy Buffet...I hope I spelled his name right...

I woke with a start as Edward opened my door.

"Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, love." He smiled apologetically and helped me out of the car. I stretched and yawned then went to help Edward get the luggage. As always, Edward seemed to think that I shouldn't be allowed to help.

"Come on, Edward. Just let me carry my suitcase. It'll do me some good to build up a bit of muscle." Alice smirked.

"Yeah, Edward. Let her build up some muscle. She may become less breakable which would reassure you more when it comes time for you two to-" Edward cut her off with a deep growl. I blushed brightly. Alice glared at Edward commenting, "I'm just saying."

After she stalked off with her bags, I looked at Edward to see him staring at me with a smile crossing his lips.

"What?"

"I wish I could have read your mind at the moment she said that," he said ruffling my hair. It seemed more like an Emmett thing than an Edward thing.

"Well at the time, there were so many thoughts going through my head that if you could have heard them you'd have gotten a headache." I snatched a suitcase from his hand and started walking in the direction of the airport. Eventually I felt Edward's presence beside me and I turned to smile wickedly at him. He frowned at me and I knew I'd done a good job of annoying him. As we walked through the doors of the airport, we saw Alice waving us down from a spot two back from the counter when there had to be at least twenty people behind her. I ran up to her suspecting something immediately.

"Alice how did you get this close to the front so fast?"

"I walked fast?" She looked at me innocently and I scowled. "Okay, okay. Well, I paid this nice man 100 to cut in front of him."

"Alice!"

"What?! I just don't like standing in line. It's not a crime as long as the other person consents." Edward must have been doing something since he only just showed up once Alice said that.

"Um, are you two discussing a rape? Cause from what I heard it sure sounds like Bella is persecuting you Alice."

"Ha ha ha. Very funny," Alice said sarcastically. "Plus I don't think Bella could be a very good lawyer."

"Hey!" I looked accusingly at Alice while Edward laughed.

"I don't know, Alice. She's very good at arguing."

"Or maybe it's only you," Alice commented, sticking out her tongue like a three year old.

"Yeah right. More likely if she's arguing with me, it's about _you._"

"Well _excuse me._"

They continued arguing for a while before I finally got annoyed. "Guys," I said. Their bickering increased as I tried to calm them.

"Guys," I said a little more frustrated. "GUYS!"

The entire airport went silent. I blushed profusely. They shot daggers at me and said, "What?!"

"We need to move up in line..." Alice turned around and noticed that we were in the front.

"Oh. Okay then." She moved forward and began talking animatedly with the lady behind the counter. Boy was this going to be a fun trip.

Ta da! It's finally here! Sorry it was so short. Hopefully the next few chapters will be longer. Also, since writing that first author's note, I've had time to go to another camp. While there I received the nickname "Twilight Zone" because of my obsession of Twilight. So sad but funny. I also could swear I pulled a muscle in my shoulder...anyway! So I've decided that from now on at the end of my chapters, I'm going to post a song list. You should definitely listen to the songs listed since I wouldn't be listening to them if _I _didn't like them. I actually _love _them all. So you only have permission to dis them if you have already heard them and don't like them. Well here goes nothing:

Hate (I Really Don't Like You) by Plain White T'sThis is Edward's theme towards Jacob and Jacob's towards Edward.

Chasing Cars by Snow PatrolEdward probably wishes this instead of changing Bella

Over and Over by Three Days Grace

One Real Thing by SkilletThis should play during the kiss in the wedding...that would be awesome.

Say (All I Need) by OneRepublicthis song reminds me a bit of Jacob...or maybe a lot

Let It Be by Carol Woods and Timothy T. Mitchum this version is from Across the Universe (If you haven't seen this movie then you are deprived...jk)

Piece of Me by Britney Spears

That's What You Get by ParamoreI can kinda imagine someone singing this to Bella after Edward leaves in New Moon (before he comes back)

Love Addict by Family Force 5I can see Edward singing this to Carlisle after first falling in love with Bella...you know since Carlisle's a doctor and all

Hollywood's Not America by Ferras

Sadie Hawkins Dance by Relient K

4 Minutes by Madonna feat. Justin Timberlake

And anything that came on K92 while I was listening to it.

Oh, by the way, I've just started _another _joint account with _another _friend of mine. We so far only have one story (it's a one shot called Censored Cheering). Our penname is BananasMakeMeLaugh, so please search us! Lastly, if you have any theories surrounding the Breaking Dawn Quotes of the Day, I'd love to hear them. If you'd like to tell me-or discuss them with me-you can just private message your thoughts to me. Thanks!!


End file.
